Raphael
Raphael (ラファエル, Rafaeru) or Raph (ラフ, Rafu) is the "hot-headed muscle" of the 4 brothers. He often lets his impulsiveness get in the way instead of using rational thinking. He has a soft-side. His weapon of choice is, like in every other variation, twin Sai. Appearance :Voice Actor: Crispin Freeman (English), Not Known (Japanese) Raph is the second oldest of his brothers and the only one who has green eyes. His height is 5'1" and weight is 147 lbs. Gallery Personality Raphael's personality is more like his original incarnation—he is angrier and more sardonic, but not quite as violent (although he is still impulsive). One incident emphasising his quickness to anger is where he almost smashed Michelangelo's head in with a pipe is shown here, as it did in Raphael#1. In this carnation Raphael talks with a similar Brooklyn accent used in the movies. He often argues with Leonardo and Michelangelo, although he is depicted as being very close with both at times. His angry personality may be a cover up for his true feelings towards his brothers. His relationship with Donatello consists of poking fun at his intellect or annoyance at his longwinded explanations, more or less thinking of him as somewhat of a dork, yet still his brother. His best friend is generally regarded as Casey Jones. In all incarnations of the TMNT Spider-Man (except for the 1987 cartoon), Raphael appears to live in the shadow of Leonardo and resents his brother's social position in the group. However, though at times he may seem quite jealous of Leonardo, Raphael's rivalry with him is heavily toned down in comparison to the comic books, and Raphael rarely shows a deep hatred towards Leo as the series progresses. He is shown to be a skilled motorcyclist and has his own motorcycle, the "Shell Cycle," which Donatello designed and created for him. It is seen several times (particularly in "Hun on the Run") that he loves his bike and quickly turns to rage if anyone messes with it. A running gag throughout the world of TMNT is Raphael's fear of bugs (entomophobia). However, in this carnation, it is less a phobia, and more of an intense hatred and disgust; as whenever the turtles are forced to fight insectecile enemies, Raphael repeatedly exclaims "Why did it have to be bugs? I hate bugs!" rather than showing fear and discomfort. Raphael's relationship with Michelangelo is unique in this series. Michelangelo has a tendency to severely annoy his brother, from playing pranks, to taunting, gloating, and overall rubbing his accomplishments (eg Battle Nexus Champion) in Raphael's face (which leads him to knock Michelangelo down a peg and Raphael would often slap Michelangelo upside the head). Though it has been shown that he deeply cares for him. In Tales of Leo, Raphael was driven to tears, for fear of losing Leonardo when he was nearly killed by the Foot. As Leonardo recovered, Raphael was also the one who supported Leonardo the most, even helping him to forge his new katana (swords) and paying the greatest attention to the care of his brother. In the episode The Ultimate Ninja Raph attempted to protect Leonardo from the Ultimate Ninja when he challenged him and lashed out in anger and fear when Leo was nearly hurt. Raphael continues to challenge Leonardo's decisions in this incarnation as well, as he and Leonardo often argue over what to do in certain situations, Raphael usually favoring a direct and confrontational approach. Despite differences, Leonardo and Raphael have arguably the closest relationship of the Turtles emphasized in the series, as their conflicting views and care for one another is a key point in many episodes throughout the entire series. Raphael will often put the security of his family and sometimes friends in danger as far as disobeying Splinter and Leonardo, but will react immediately if they are in danger. For the first half of season 4, Leonardo becomes increasingly like Raphael, in the sense that he becomes very angry and moody. However, unlike ''Raphael, Leonardo is not sarcastic and cynical (in fact he does not express any form of humour at all), nor does he goof off occasionally and relax. It is revealed that this is because - in the season 3 finale - the best plan he could think of involved blowing him and his brothers up (along with the Shredder). Though they all made it out alive, and eventualy healed (apart from Leonardo's shell) Leonardo became very tense and obsessed with training, and constantly treating his brothers like boot-camp attendants, rather than family. Raphael expressed annoyance at this (Casey suggests that he is annoyed because Leo is "stealing Raphael's thunder") but also concern, because he knows that intense anger only hampers him in the long run, and is not emotionally healthy. Raphael is shown to be intensely loyal, and is often the first to react when another of his brothers is in trouble. This happens on numerous occasions, like when he stops a blow from hitting Donatello using only his two sai or kicks the Shredder away from Leonardo when the former is about to attack. It is shown in the episode ''The Darkness Within that Raphael's biggest fear is losing himself completely to his anger, and letting his temper get the best of him to the extent that he loses all other emotions. The personification of this fear was the Shredder, but when Raphael knocked his helmet off, he realised that it was another Raphael in the armour, not Oroku Saki. Relationships Friends/Allies *Space Heroes **Commander Grundch **Captain Ryan **Crankshaw **Dr. Mindstrong **Celestial *Spider-Man *May Parker *April O'Neil *Kirby O'Neil *Mr. Murakami *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Angel Bridge *Leatherhead *The Pulverizer *Casey Jones *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One Family *Splinter (adoptive father and sensei) *Leonardo (older brother) *Donatello (younger brother) *Michelangelo (youngest brother) *Spike (pet turtle) Neutral *The Daily Bugle **J. Jonah Jameson **Frederick Foswell *Tyler Rockwell *Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe *Joan Grody *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Metalhead *Pete *Black Cat *Miles Warren *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals *Karai Enemies *Kraang **Kraang Prime **Mrs. Campbell **Traag *Snakeweed *Spider-Bytez *Justin *Chong *Foot Clan **Shredder **Khan **Karai **Dogpound **Fishface **Baxter Stockman **Foot Ninjas *OsCoirp **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Rat King *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Vulture **Electro **Shocker **Sandman **Rhino **Mysterio **Kraven the Hunter *Purple Dragons **Hun **Hammerhead **Fong **Tsoi **Sid *Calypso **Gulyadkin *Symbiote **Venom *Tombstone *Molten Man *Chameleon *Silvermane **Silver Sable *Hobgoblin *Tinkerer *Cletus Kasady Powers and Abilities Raph is the strongest and toughest of his brothers, being able to take on much larger opponents quicker and more easily. His temper, if used correctly, can boost up his strength and make him even stronger. Like his brothers, Raph is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat, or Taijutsu. Weapons During most of the seris, Raphael wields a pair of Sais which, like his brothers with their chosen wepons, he is highly skilled with. Splinter says that the boys are getting too reliable on their own weapons are makes them swap. After this process, Raph is left with Michey's Nunchucks. During a fight, the turtles become un co-oprative with their new weapons and swap back. When Splinter finds out, he take away all weapons, stating that anything can be useful. Raph one time, uses two planks of wood and holds and fights with them in a style similar to his Sais. History Raphael and his brothers were bought by a young boy from a pet store. Shortly after, a blind man was walking across the street without noticing a nearby approaching truck. A teenager ran to save the blind man, while inadvertently pushing the boy, who dropped the turtles. As the truck swerved, a canister of mutagen fell out and went down the sewers along with the turtles. The container broke and spilled mutagen on them. Splinter then saw the turtles and decided to keep them, and take care of them. After waking up, Splinter sees the change and decides to train them in ninjitsu. Synopsis Major Battles Trivia Category:Turtles Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Ninja Turtles Team Category:Battle Nexus contestants